


Day 8: Treasure

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raftel, that's it that's the fic, they fuck on a pile of treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Riding the tail end of a battle high and giddy with the knowledge that the One Piece istheirs, Law and Luffy pull each other away from the rest of their crews and find somewhere private to celebrate.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Day 8: Treasure

Law fell against the wall with a soft grunt, any subsequent noise he might’ve made wallowed by Luffy’s lips against his own, hot and insistent. He tasted faintly like blood, like booze, like _victory_. Law laughed when Luffy pulled away for a breath, his own chest aching for air. They’d done it. They’d _done it_ , found Raftel and claimed its riches for themselves, though Law had no intention of fighting Luffy for the lion’s share of the spoils. The Polar Tang could only take on so much weight before resurfacing became a problem, after all.

Still, surrounded by Roger’s treasure, gold and jewels beyond counting for anyone but Nami... he couldn’t deny he was a little bit giddy. Or maybe that was the blood loss getting to him, but he really hoped it was just the un-assessable wealth strewn all around them, because what he planned to do with Luffy would be a lot more difficult if he’d lost that much blood. “Love you.” he gasped, dragging Luffy in for another kiss, this one hungrier, more insistent. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Nami’s gonna be sooo mad.” Luffy giggled, head ducking to trail wet kisses down his neck.

“Why?” he asked blankly, mind skipping and thoughts groping blindly for a reason Luffy would be thinking of his navigator right now, or anything other than Law and the frankly offensive amount of clothes they were both still wearing.

“Cuz we’re gonna make a _mess_ of all this treasure.” Luffy’s smile went fierce, his eyes glinting with that feral mischief Law would never admit out loud turned him on like nothing else. Not that he could stop his body from responding though, not that he wanted to. Luffy pulled him away from the wall, and Law used his superior height to make them both fall into what looked like the least uncomfortable part of the mound of gold which dominated the center of the room.

Luffy laughed under him, breathless with joy, and Law kissed him again, finding the concentration somewhere to gloss his lips with haki. He wanted Luffy to bruise from this, to bear the marks of Law’s lips and teeth and nails when they would eventually stumble out to rejoin their crews, who even now were starting to celebrate outside. Luffy moaned into his mouth, tongue licking deeper than it had any right to reach. Law bit down on it, then on Luffy’s lower lip, then he moved his mouth lower, moaning freely into rubbery skin as Luffy’s hands lifted to tangle in his hair.

“Shirt. Off.” Luffy demanded, and his words weren’t laced with the commanding power Law knew his lover possessed but he still found himself helpless to resist. The Room he called up was second nature, as was the flick of his fingers to swap each article of their clothes with a miscellaneous piece from the surface of one of the piles. Everything but Luffy’s hat, of course. That he lifted carefully from his love’s head and set aside, where it wouldn’t be damaged as Luffy dug his head back against the gold coins beneath them.

“Pretty.” Luffy smiled, dropping a hand from Law’s hair to trace the heavy golden chains which had landed around his neck in exchange for his shirt and coat. “You look good in gold, Law.”

Law’s breath punched free of his lungs in a whimpering moan, and before he could get it back Luffy was pulling him down for another kiss, fierce to the edge of desperation as he rutted up against Law’s thigh. “Fuck, Luffy.” he gasped when they parted, and the gleaming metal around them, around his neck, caught like strange stars in Luffy’s dark eyes.

“That’s the idea, right?” Luffy grinned up at him, wrapping a leg around his hips, grinding up against him.

Law opened his mouth, reaching for the lube in his pocket, and grimaced. Right, naked now. “Fuck, where’d I toss it?” he muttered, throwing up another room and scanning for the familiar little jar. It was in his inside coat pocket, caught over the arm of a thankfully unlit candle sconce, and then a quick curl of his fingers later it was nestled snug against his palm, cool and familiar. Nearly empty, but that was alright. They had enough for now, and he had more stashed in his quarters on the Tang. Luffy was insatiable, when they met again after any length of time apart, and with his devil fruit they went through the stuff pretty quickly.

“Hold still.” Law said, popping the lid off and scooping the gel inside out with two fingers.

“Make me.” Luffy grinned, challenge in his eyes, in his smile, and Law’s blood rushed in his ears as he rose (or fell, but who cared about semantics when he had a newly-crowned King giving him eyes like _that_ ) to meet him. Luffy bit at his lips, at his tongue, gripped his shoulders so tight Law thought his skin might split under Luffy’s nails. He just pressed his weight down onto Luffy and slid his thoroughly lubed fingers up into Luffy’s ass.

Luffy went bowstring-taut under him as he found his lover’s prostate with clinical precision, and applied distinctly un-clinical pressure. “Not _fair_.” Luffy whined, hair splaying out over the coins under his head as he dug it back into the slope beneath them.

“Pirate.” he chuckled, nipping at Luffy’s skin with that same touch of haki as before. “How’s it feel, Luffy? Being my treasure?” he purred, curling his fingers against that bundle of nerves again, and Luffy cried out under him once more, arching into his body.

“Torao, if you don’t get in me _right now_ -” he growled, as soon as he had breath again to do so, and Law kissed him to smother his own moan of need. He slid his fingers mostly out, and was thankful yet again for his lover’s unique anatomy. Luffy’s whole body was made of rubber, his devil fruit designed to let him stretch. It certainly made prepping him easy, though they’d yet to figure out a decent way to keep it from interfering when Law wanted to be railed through a bulkhead.

That frustration was easy enough to brush off at the moment though, when Luffy was hot and whining under him, opening readily to Law’s fingers. “Love you.” he panted against Luffy’s neck as he slicked himself up, his whole body already trembling with how close he was to release. Fuck, the things Luffy did to him, to his self-control. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed.

“Love you too, Law.” Luffy murmured, his hand in Law’s hair tightening again to pull Law up for a kiss, muffling the noises they both made as he slid in. He barely managed to fully bury himself in Luffy before he had to pull away, panting for air, uncaring of the needy sounds which fell from his lips. “Love you so much.” Luffy tugged his head back, and Law moaned at the bite to his throat, just hard enough it would bruise, a claim as undeniable as any verbal declaration.

“I won’t last long, Luffy.” he managed to choke out, and Luffy hummed against his neck.

“Roll over. I’ll ride you.” he murmured. Law obliged, and promptly hissed at the shock of cold metal against his back. Luffy sniggered, hand leaving his hair so both could plant on his chest, and Law’s hands found Luffy’s hips on pure reflex, his fingers tracing the firm muscle of Luffy’s ass and thighs, the coiled power underestimated by so many, pirate and Marine alike, often to fatal ends.

Luffy didn’t bother with a slow start, not that Law had expected one when they were both so keyed up already, high on the leftover rush of battle and claiming Roger’s treasure, drunk off each other’s lips. Luffy moaned, and Law summoned the will from somewhere to darken the tips of his fingernails with haki, scratching up Luffy’s hips and ass and lower back. It all vanished soon enough though, when Luffy slammed down onto him and cried out and they were both coming, voices echoing back from the walls, Luffy’s nails clawed in his chest, Luffy’s thighs squished out of shape by the clutch of Law’s hands, Luffy’s release hot and sticky on his chest and Luffy’s ass tight around his softening dick.

Luffy swayed, eyelids fluttering, and Law bit out a curse as he propped himself up on a shaky arm to catch his idiot, keeping Luffy from tumbling backwards off the pile of gold they’d just fucked on. Which, as far as locations went, he was pretty sure you couldn’t get more piratey than that. Especially considering that gold was a part of the Pirate King’s hoard. Once Roger’s, now Luffy’s. His breath left him in a shuddering hiss as he pulled out, tucking Luffy close to him, but despite the exhaustion now catching up to him he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Law would really love to get railed by his bf, Luffy’s strength is hot as hell and sometimes he would like to get fucked so hard his brain shuts off, but unfortunately this has not yet happened due to the logistical issues of Stretchy Dick. They’ll figure something out eventually, I’m sure. Probably a dick sleeve attached to something like a strap-on harness.
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
